1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package, a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing these.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic products have become smaller, LEDs (light emitting diodes) have also become more compact and more efficient. In particular, as television sets, personal computers, cell phones, and other devices with liquid crystal displays become thinner, side-view LED products used for backlights have come out with a height of 0.4 mm.
A known example of a side-view light emitting device is a light emitting diode package in which a light emitting diode chip is mounted in a cavity, and the light emitted from this light emitting diode chip is emitted within a certain viewing angle (for example, JP2008-53726A1). This light emitting diode package has a bottom part that includes a region for mounting the light emitting diode chip, a first lead terminal having one reflection surface formed by bending the bottom part, a second lead terminal that is separated from the first lead terminal, and a package main body that supports the first lead terminal and the second lead terminal.
There has also been proposed a light emitting device in which an external reflector plate made of thin sheet metal is provided to the outer surface of a package (for example, JP2004-363503A1).
Further, there has been proposed a light emitting device in which the upper surface of a white substrate of a side-view package is cut, and a reflective film is attached to this cut surface (for example, JP2008-187030A1).